theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Grant Gustin)
History Origin Barry Allen also known as The Flash is a Forensic Scientist from Central City who works for The Central City Police Department. His parents are Henry Allen and the late Nora Allen. He is also Meta Human and one of the first of his kind giving unique powers mainly Superhuman Speed. Early Years Many things happen to when he was young but the worse of it all was he lost his Mother who died mysteriously and his Father who was framed for the murder. Death of His Mother When he was eleven years old, he saw a tornado and lightning like blur sweep through his house in the middle of all this he could see an unknown figure inside it this unknown figure was surrounding his Mother. His Father went to go help and soon he followed his Dad as well but somehow instead of helping his Dad he was swept twenty blocks away from his house. When he eventually returned back to his home he discovered that his Mom was murdered and his Father was arrested for it. Things only got worse since his after being arrested his Dad was incarcerated with a life sentence, despite the fact he tried giving a witness account of the event to try and help prove his Father's innocence. Since he was so far away from the crime scene police didn't believe his witness account of the event they only believed he was simply covering for his Father. After the event and as he grew older he became more and more motivated to prove that his Dad's innocence this drove him to study criminology and join The Central City Police Department as a Forensic Scientist. Meeting Green Arrow Some years later after the tragic event of his childhood now older caught wind of an impossible case that happened Starling City which was home to his favorite hero the cities vigilante who has become a big fan even keeping a detailed history and several theories about the hero. He soon travel to the city in an unofficial capacity representing Central City Police Department he soon met Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Felicity Smoak and Quentin Lance at the crime scene. While working the case he no idea that in fact he was working with his heroes team trying to solve this case. Soon after Green Arrow was severely wounded and dying Felicity Smoak came to him for help in saving him he eventually did along with learning that his hero is in fact Oliver Queen. He eventually joined his hero's team and worked with him in solving solving the case. After the case was over and leaving the city and his new friends he returned home to Central City just in time to see S.T.A.R. Labs turn on The Particle Accelerator but something happened making it unstable which caused a lighting storm. This lighting eventually electrocuted him throwing him back to already charge chemicals knocking him unconscious but surviving none the less. Lying unconscious a red flash of light appeared along his cheek rising and then fading away into his body. 9 Months in A Coma After being struck by lightning and surviving and falling into a coma for the next five weeks Felicity Smoak visited him him the hospital during that time. However she eventually had to leave and return to Starling City. Soon after that his condition worsen and he was moved to S.T.A.R. Labs where they closely monitored his condition and Iris West frequently visited him. Waking Up *Coming Soon Clyde Mardon *Coming Soon Powers and Abilities Powers *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Endurance Abilities *'Chemistry' *'Criminology' Personality Barry is described as someone who complements Felicity Smoak's intellect level, both when it comes to forensics, as she claims it's not her strong suit, and science in general. He is also someone who is regularly late as he missed a train, boarded a late train, and misses a cab all to get to Queen Consolidated's warehouse, and missed the last train back to Central City. He is also considered a comic geek. Much like Oliver, he has a strong sense of justice, due to the fact he knows his father is innocent of a crime he was convicted of, and for which he is still serving a life sentence. He joins the forensics department to both learn how to investigate crimes, and study cases with unexplained elements, to prove his personal account of his mother's murder true, and ultimately, free his father. Barry is very intelligent, and like Felicity he is socially awkward, and sometimes gets nervous and babbles. Appearances The Flash *Season One Notes *Before appearing as the star of his own TV Series Grant Gustin made his first appearance as Barry Allen on The TV Series Arrow in Season Two in 2-Episodes "The Scientist" and "Three Ghosts" which was a 2-Part Episode introducing The Famous DC Comics Hero within this TV Show Universe. For more on his appearances within TV Show Arrow along with a full detailed description as well see his page The Flash on the Green Arrow Wiki Site. Trivia *He tends to be late for everything, a homage to the fact that in the comics Barry would be late for everything to keep his identity as The Flash a secret, though in the Arrow universe it's just because he is unlucky. *The original comic version of Barry Allen has blonde hair where as the Barry Allen in The Arrow universe has dark brown hair. See Also *The Flash (Grant Gustin)/Gallery Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Barry_Allen *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Bartholomew_Allen_(Arrow) Category:The Flash (TV Series) Characters